In terminal devices, such as a smart phone and a tablet terminal, a touchscreen is used for operations or input. The touchscreen display may be operated by touch detection in which input operations are detected by an object making contact with the touchscreen and/or proximity detection in which input operations are detected by detecting an object's proximity in relation to a surface of the touchscreen.
The size of the display screen of terminal devices has been expanding to increase the information content in the touchscreen display, or to improve visibility.
However, as the size of a display screen is expanded, when operating the terminal device in a single hand, it becomes more difficult for a user to perform touch input operations. Therefore, as recognized by the inventor, the operations which are performed a finger of the user's hand that holds the terminal device become more difficult.